Vehement
by RyaNa-cHan
Summary: AU. Ichiruki. He carries a regretful sin. She carries a shameful sin. Eventually, they will help one another to bring back the happiness.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I own that, Ichigo and Rukia will be together forever! D

Hi guys! No time no see huh? Hehe! Anyways, this is my lastest fanfic. Sorry in advance about the wrong grammar and spelling. I don't have a beta-thing. I hope that you'll like it. By the way, I dedicate this chapter to my friend RaiChia! She was waiting for my fic. So, here it is! Have fun...inside!

* * *

Chapter I  
Their sins…

It was a Rainy night. A night full of darkness and the sounds of the beeping cars across the street. People walking fast as soon as they can, avoiding the rain drops that might cause their illness.

One girl did enjoy the rain, perhaps on other's eyes but on herself this is the time that she can release her sadness. Rukia Kuchiki soaked herself to the fullest. She doesn't want to see herself in a weak state but she can't stop her tears. 'What I've done? What if nii-sama will know about this?' she thought as she walks. She closed her eyes and remembers her shameful sin.

--

It was twelve midnight. She was walking on the same street. A high school student walking on the street at midnight was not right but she went on a party. Yes…with her school uniform on. If she'll change, it will take time and she doesn't like it. Besides, her nii-sama was on work so she can do whatever she wants. After all, it was her life and it was also her decision.

She passed by a hungry person, some children sleeping on the ground and a guy with malicious eyes. Those eyes, she felt fear. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turns around and saw the guy with malicious eyes.

"Hi miss! Going somewhere?"

"Why…are you asking me?"

He didn't respond thus, the hand on her shoulder was now placed on her chin. Her eyes widened in shock. It really sends her goose bumps.

"What the--"

She was cut off by a forceful kiss on her lips. She gasped. He takes this as an opportunity. He slips his tongue on her mouth savoring the taste of strawberries that she drank earlier at the party. She tried to get away only to find out that she is being shoved hardly on the wall. She felt pain. She felt hands roaming around her body. She can't move. She feels hopeless. She just closed her eyes.

Copulation.

--

Meanwhile in the town of Karakura, a guy named Ichigo Kurosaki woke up from a terrible nightmare. He quickly sat on his bed. He placed his hand on his sweaty forehead. His other hand was still shaking. A tear escaped from his eyes. 'Mom… What I've done?' he thought sadly. He closed his eyes and remembers his regretful sin.

--

It was twelve midnight. Masaki Kurosaki and her son, Ichigo were walking on the street. They wore happy smiles on their faces. They stopped by a pedestrian lane, waiting for the signal to walk.

Ichigo suddenly saw a puppy trapped in the middle of the road. Without thinking, the nine year old boy crossed the road and hugged the puppy immediately. His mother's eyes were shocked. She followed her son quickly. She heard the horn of the bus coming towards her son. She pushed her son on the other side.

When he opened his eyes, all he saw was white. He was inside the hospital. His father was on his side. He looks sad. He didn't know why. The only thing that he can remember was saving a puppy. But why is he in the hospital?

"Ichigo…" His father said. It was yet full of sadness.

"You're mother…"

Now, he remembered. His mom sacrifices her life for him. Tears coming from his eyes. He wants to stop crying for his mom and so he closed his eyes.

Cessation.

--

Both people share their sadness on both times. For them rainy season was the worst yet in this time, the only time that they can cry entirely.

* * *

Well, I'm so sorry about Ichigo's part if you found it too lame. It was night when I wrote that part. I was kinda sleepy that time and my mind was not functioning the way I want it to be. And about on Rukia's part, if you found it too lame again, its my first time to write umm...a kinda lemon-ish thing so please do understand me. What else?

Oh! Please do Review! You can also give some suggestions, advises, trackbacks and etc. I would love it!


End file.
